We the People
by mafllp95
Summary: This is my interpretation on how the final episode should have ended. The inauguration of President George Washington and James and Sarah are soaking up every moment of this time is history.


_April 30, 1789_

_Dearest mother, _

_I write to you on the day of the day of the presidential inauguration of General George Washington, now president George Washington. It is a momentous day in history I only sit with a heavy heart because you and Henri are not here to share in this precious moment in history. Henri has taken up residence in France with Lafayette and he writes every month about all of the lovely pastries that he has tasted. Some things never change. Doctor Franklin has not been well lately, I fear the stress that congress entails may be too much for a man of his age. He nearly fainted I few days ago from the pain his gallstones ensue. Oh, mother I wish you were here. Jane has missed you terribly since you left a year ago. It seems that she grows a few centimeters each day! She will surely inherit her father's height and his sharp tongue. Although, James says that her mother is the one with the fiery temper. I do wish you could visit soon. _

_You loving Daughter,_

_Sarah_

Sarah sighed as she set the letter to dry. Today was to be a momentous day indeed. She set her quill down just as James burst through the door, breathless and corn gold hair messy in its pony tail.

"Sarah, come on it's about to happen." He said and grabbed her hand. They both sprinted towards the sea of people.

"Honestly, James you don't have to drag me" Sarah said in a huff but her heart was beating excitedly in her chest. James laughed and shook his head.

"Not even the President of the United States could rush you, Sarah." He teased and she elbowed his chest. He steered her forward by her elbow. The crowd grew hush when Washington came forward. He places his hand over the constitution and begins his speech.

"I solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of president of the United States and will to the best of my ability preserve, protect, and defend the constitution of the United States. So help me God" he said. His powerful voice thundering throughout the city. One of the members of congress came out and patted Washington on the shoulder and announced to the crowd.

"It is done long live George Washington the president of the United States." The crowd erupted with cheers, some of the loudest coming from James and Sarah. With the blasts of the cannons going off in the background James leaned down and kissed Sarah on the lips. She wrapped her arms around the man's neck when she did her gold ring glinted in the sunlight. James brushed her fiery hair from her face in doing so his matching golden band shone in the sun. Sarah had tears of joy in her eyes when James opened his eyes to look at her. They continued to cheer as James spun her around in his arms.

A few hours passed and the evening bells sounded in the distance. Doctor Franklin met his young disciples out in the courtyard of the grand hall.

"We did it, though I must confess there were times I nearly lost hope." Doctor Franklin said with a smile from ear to ear. Sarah had her arm around James waist and he had his arms around her shoulders. There were still so many questions that burned in the back of her mind. Doctor Franklin said that, it was her willingness to question everything that made her an excellent journalist.

"Do you think this government will last, Doctor Franklin?" Sarah asked and she immediately felt James tense. Doctor Franklin smiled at her and said with his fist shaking excitingly in the air.

"It will if the people want it to" He said passionately. Moses sighed and kicked a stone.

"There are going to be some hard challenges ahead." He said and Sarah knew that he was instantly thinking of his brother and of the rest of the Africans that are forced into slavery. Slavery, as much as we would like it to, will not vanish overnight. It is a subject that must be worked over and fought against. Doctor Franklin nodded and put a hand on Moses' shoulder. Benjamin Franklin was eighty years old and it was beginning to show, but he would not wither behind his age without a fight. He looked up at Moses and said

"I'm afraid you are right, Moses. Nothing man does is perfect but all and all the world has never seen anything like it." He said with the sun shining off of his spectacles. James was beaming.

"I still can't believe it, George Washington, president of the United States of America." He said his free arm gesturing wildly. Sarah smiled up at him

"Father of his country." James looked down at her, he only wished he could father his children as successfully as President Washington fathers this infant country.

"Suddenly anything seems possible." James says softly as he strokes Sarah's back.

"As long as we stay united." She clarifies and James Smirks at her. She always had to have the last word.

"United we stand, divided we fall. But remember the constitution doesn't guarantee happiness only the pursuit of it. You have to catch up with it yourself." He says and then over the chiming of the bells a young voice is heard.

"Mama, Papa!" I little girl with wild golden curls and sea green eyes rushes towards them, her dress is in tatters and she has a look of fierce determination on her little face. She leapt into James' arms and hugged his neck while nuzzling her face into it. James chuckled at his daughter's antics.

"What is it, Jane? Did you escape from Miss Abby again and manage to catch the speech?" He asked earning a sheepish smile from Jane who nodded and took her mother's hand with one hand while hugging her father with the other.

"Well yes, but could you blame me. President Washington is amazing and I can't wait to see what does in his presidency!" She said with an eloquence that not many four year olds hold. Abigail Adams appeared with her husband and their children Mrs. Adams, or how Jane calls her Mrs. Abby, shook her head at the child but she laughed.

"I'm sorry James, Sarah. You both have managed to create the most crafty and sneaky toddler in all of Philadelphia with a passion for journalism that may even rival that of her father." She said still laughing. Sarah kissed her daughter's hand and James shrugged but his chest swelled with pride.

"It's all right Mrs. Adams. We should have known she would have snuck away to come with us anyway." Sarah said.

"And besides she needs all the practice if she is going to continue on the family business." He said and Jane's eyes light up immediately. Every one laughs and Moses comes out and ruffles Jane's hair.

"Well I would get some rest tonight because tomorrow starts your first day of school, Miss Hilliard." He said happily. Moses had at last opened his school for both colored and white students. Though it was strongly opposed by congress he already had a class of twenty students that were due to arrive to school tomorrow, including Jane. Moses excused himself so he could go home and look over his lesson plan.

When the evening came James and Sarah settled Jane to bed. Jane always slept with the plush turkey that Henri had made for her. Now she snuggled with it in held tightly in her arms. Sarah was stroking her daughter's golden hair while James told them in great detail of what happened at the speech, since Jane had only seen the people cheering.

"I want to be just like you and Mama when I grow up. I'll go on all these adventures and report everything I see." She says determined. James' heart seized a bit when he thought of his daughter putting herself through the danger that he, Sarah and Henri had. He knew though, that she could handle it, she was strong and brave. James and Sarah's eyes and he knew that she was thinking the same thing. Though there was slight worry in her eyes she smiled.

"As long as we are Americans we are free to be whomever we wished to be, my little journalist." James kissed his daughter's forehead and told her goodnight. Sarah joined him in bed and he inhaled the smell of her hair as she lay in his arms. This was his life, his family. Finally the little orphan boy has found a home and a loving family.

**Hello my lovely readers! I have just finished binge watching all the episodes of Liberty's Kids and then the inspiration for this popped into my head while watching the finally. For now it is complete but let me know if I should continue on with this story. I am a history major in college and there are many things I would love to add to this story. Please rate and review and as always, thank you for reading. **


End file.
